


Owned by a Winchester: The Dinner Party

by rashekty



Series: Owned by a Winchester: Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, BDSM, Cute, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Group Sex, Heavy BDSM, Holding Hands, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Love, Lube, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Party, Party Favour, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Voyeurism, cute in the midst of awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashekty/pseuds/rashekty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and reader have settled into domestic bliss after reader being bought by Sam. That is until Sam hosts a dinner party with some unusual entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a month or so since Sam had bought you, you'd fallen for each other and he'd been treating you like a girlfriend rather than his property. You were still readjusting to that, it was so fantastic, almost everyday you woke up , you were half expecting to wake up back in the auction house. Life had been returned almost back to humanity, you woke up next to the perfect man, did as you pleased around the house; baked, read, worked out,played pool, watched films. Whatever you fancied doing, Sam happily provided supplies to keep you entertained. Unfortunately you could still only go outside escorted by your former master, you were still playing under the pretence of being owned by Sam so if you went out shopping, you had to be accompanied by him,even down to the store down the road! It was insanity, but he insisted. Sam didn't want to risk being caught out for freeing a slave so early after buying them. He was too worried about losing you, you couldn't argue with him after a comment like that.

He returned from work early that afternoon with a new book on demonology you'd asked for, normally he'd find wherever you were in the house and make some gesture to remind you how much you meant to him, be that him appearing out of nowhere, lifting you off the chair you were sat in and holding you tightly, happy to have you back in his arms, or simply giving you a lasting kiss on the cheek if you were in the midst of something. This time he just popped the book on the sofa near you and went straight into the kitchen, grabbing a beer then making his way into his study, without so much as a 'hey' as he passed.  
You figured he probably just had a stressful day and gave him some space to relax. An hour passed and Sam still had yet to reappear from his work space,  
"Hey handsome, I brought you another beer, figured that one would be kind of flat by now"  
He just replied with a half smile and reached out to take the bottle from you  
"Thanks for getting me that book, I'm researching this cool thing about exorcisms at the moment that..." Sam just vacantly nodded along  
This distracting tactic clearly wasn't working, you spun his chair away from the desk and crouched down in front of him  
"Sam, talk to me. What's wrong babe?" He sighed and pulled you up onto his lap facing him.  
"I've got something to tell you and...and you're not going to be happy"  
"Right..."  
"It's my turn to host the departments annual dinner party tonight"  
_How is that bad?_  
"That's great, I love dinner parties, I'll help you cook and I'll find some good entertainment for the evening"  
"It's the entertainment that's kind of the problem here babe. They're expecting something"  
"Stop with the cryptic clues Sammy! What do you need from me?"  
"You remember how we met,right?"  
"Unfortunately"  
"I need that again, I need you to be my slave again, for real. Not just the facade we have outside"  
You could feel your heart sink right into your feet "Sam, please no, Why?!"  
"Obviously I told them about you when I bought you, because I was proud to have got such a beautiful slave for a good price and well now they're expecting a show at dinner tonight" You pushed up off of his denim lap and backed away a bit  
"No, Sammy, I can't. I've been forced to do this before and... and I just can't do it again. It hurts too much."  
"They're already excited for it. If I turn them down, I'll be the department pariah. Plus if I say no, they'll start asking questions and I just can't risk being caught out for releasing you.It won't be too bad!"  
He lurched toward you and lowered himself so he was face to face with you  
"I'll do anything you want me to to make up for it, please, just this one night.Please." His voice close to breaking he was so on edge. After everything he'd done for you, you can't argue with him. Plus, legally you were still his property, so you couldn't actually say no to him.  
After being unable to look at Sam's pleading expression, you quietly and reluctantly agree to it. He was almost on his knees begging;  
_Normally it was the other way round..._

Upon your acceptance, he grabbed you under the top of your arms, pulling you up and embracing you tightly, repeating a mantra of "Thank you's" over and over. Once he released you, you took his hand and led him into the kitchen to start preparing the meal  
"So what have I let myself in for? French maids outfit and a spanking?" you teased him  
"Sorry Y/N I can't tell you what I'm going to do because your reaction has to be genuine, it'll be suspicious if you seem to know whats in store" He seemed like he was hiding his true reasoning, you let it slide. If Sam didn't want to tell you something, it'd take hours to get it out of him. It didn't stop you being concerned though.


	2. Chapter 2

Both of you danced around the kitchen for a few hours preparing the meal for Sam's guests. The room was flooded with the fiery scent of the peppery soup simmering alongside the heavy meaty aroma coming from the sizzling steaks just beginning to sear. You were preparing a mexican meal for the event, pepper and cheese soup to start, steak fajitas and cinnamon churros with ice cream to finish. You adored mexican food normally,so had no qualms with helping Sam cook, you even used your own recipe for some of the dishes.

Sam had prepared some spare for you to enjoy before the main event began. It wasn't the done thing for slaves to eat with their masters,especially if they were the planned entertainment for the night. He sat you down with a hearty helping of steak fajitas and and large glass of fizzy white wine. You ribbed him about getting the good wine for once 'must be a special occasion' you'd laughed. You realised you may have gone over the top with the hot sauce and gulped down the wine like it was nectar.  
He was merrily chatting away with you until you swigged your drink, his face then suddenly went sombre. You eyed him curiously  
"I'm sorry Y/N, this has to be real" You go to ask him what the hell he was talking about, however you didn't have enough energy within you to push the words out of your mouth. Sams adorable face went out of focus and the world began to tilt, the floor about to hit you in the face, just as you were encased by two thick tan arms, lifting you up from the fast approaching floor. The last words you hear before the darkness swallowed you whole were, in a sorrowful almost teary tone;  
"I'm sorry, I swear I'll make this up to you Y/N, I swear"  
Sam cradles your limp body in his tree trunk limbs and sweeps you off into another room.

Once you'd reawakened, you felt stiff, bolt upright and taut. Not the most comfortable position and...and were you naked?!. You screamed out for Sam, half infuriated, half terrified.  
Sam ran in the room and clamped his hand down over your mouth at light speed. He gives you a raised eyebrow look of 'stop screaming and I'll take my hand away' You both have a knack for understanding the others' wordless sentences. You give a nod to the maximum extent that one can when the lower half of your face is being locked down by Sam's palm.  
He releases you slowly and steps backward, drinking your unclothed form in with his gaze. The way he'd strung you up stretched you out perfectly for every inch of you to be seen and admired by him. Your head was secured upright so you couldn't look away from whoever was in front of you. The steel frame had your arms pulled out at ten and two exposing your breasts and torso completely. Your cheap faux leather collar proudly on display with matching cuffs on both wrists and ankles affixing you to the frame.The same had been done to your legs making your cunt and ass very, very open. Beside just being hanged up and opened out, you felt the familiar cold trickle of lube running down your thighs, from both sides of you.  
"Get me out of this Sammy!" you called impatiently to your man.  
"You agreed to this, remember babe. I need to do this"  
"I agreed to a bit of dress up, not this!"  
"It's too late, the party's started already. Don't fight me on this" a slight edge on his tone.  
You hadn't even noticed Sam's dress attire and goddamn did he clean up nice! A fitted casual dinner jacket overlying a pale blue shirt that just perfectly complimented his honey brown locks made you blush a little bit, the heat ran all too quickly from your cheeks to your womanhood. He noticed your reaction, slicked his hand through your hair on the side of your head and delicately whispered in your ear  
"I love that me in just a change of clothes can do that to you, but you are by far the more beautiful one here"  
His soft voice was one of the only things that could calm you in a situation like this, if only momentarily.  
His retreating step was accompanied by an apologetic;  
"You do this for me and I'll sort out the paperwork to free you properly.I'll deal with the heat from the cops after. You won't have to be collared, you won't belong to me, you won't even have to stay here, just give me the night, please. They're all in the other room waiting, and...and I'll lose my job if this goes wrong" Sam ranted through as fast as humanly possible.  
"Fine. You promise to release me after this, then I'll do it. Only for you Sam"  
His face lit up ecstatically at your agreement. Large hands wrapped around your head tightly he leaned in and kissed you deeply. He almost couldn't believe your lack of resistance to him.  
"Okay so we act like we did before. You're my slave and that's all. We don't feel anything for each other and all your original rules apply. You will obey my every command instantly, don't fight me on anything or I'll have to punish you and I really don't want to do that"  
Reluctantly, you smirked back "Yes Sir" that old tongue flowing back so naturally, it was as if it had never left. In some ways it hadn't; you and your 'master' still fucked that way most of the time anyway. It made Sam so happy and you didn't mind it so much because you knew the aftercare you got from Sammy was worth the world! Plus it was still so fucking hot Sam being absolutely primal and carnal with you in bed.

His simple smile relaxed you both in spite of what was about to come. He laid his hands on a large ball gag hung on the side of the restricting frame. You open your jaw wide ready for the intrusive ball to stretch you open. Easing the gag into your mouth, he made sure you were comfortable with each millimetre that he intruded into you.  
"You okay sweetheart?"  
You nodded as much as you could with a muffled positive response  
A swift kiss planted on your forehead and he was away, standing at the door, ushering his various guests into the room.

Seven strangers entered the room, all ranging from late thirties to mid 50's. Sam had to be the youngest by at least eight years, admittedly theology wasn't exactly a popular area of study with a younger generation but still,  
_Geez Sammy, get some friends your own age_  
Just as you ended your thought three more came in, all around Sam's age. Nowhere near as gorgeous but still fairly attractive men. As soon as they were all in the room they began ogling you from every angle, discussing things under their breath to the guy next to them, some of them even pointing at certain parts of you and snickering softly. You were completely encircled by them.  
_Oh shit, I know what this is_  
Sam was working his way around the room offering more beers out to his guests, you tried to catch his eye, only to catch it when he was in the middle of the circle clinking his bottle to draw the crowds attention.  
A swift about turn and he was face to face with you.  
You begged Sam with your gaze not to let this happen, he gave you a fleeting sympathetic look and then snatched your chin up in his hand, his dominant gaze overpowering.  
"Now Slave, you'll be our entertainment for this evening, my friends here" he gestured around the room "are free to handle you as they see fit. I'd say do as they please, but there's not really much you can do about it, is there Slut?"  
His dark grin turned to face his eager audience  
"Now keep it clean folks, no breakages, I want it back afterwards" he chuckled whilst receiving a similarly positive response from his crowd.  
Sam disappeared out of your line of sight, quickly replaced by a sea of unfamiliar hands groping every inch of you. You hated this, you hadn't felt this exposed since you'd been taken into Sam's care. Strangers' fingers prodded and poked all over your flesh, after a few minutes of less harmless breast clutching and soft slaps, some of the older men got more adventurous and ventured inside of you. The first mans' icy finger came as a surprise to the warm inside of your cunt, causing you to squirm and squeak  
The intruder slapped your arse hard for the involuntary noise,you managed to hold back the noise that generated.  
"Seems like you need to train this one more, eh Winchester" Sam halfheartedly smiled, nodded and quickly looked away again.  
"You got any others then, this one's getting a bit over used, looks like it's used to it though"  
He literally couldn't have been any more objectifying if he tried. As much as it was social norm to refer that way to the enslaved, most masters would more often than not at least call a slave by their name, not this guy. apparently.  
_God I feel bad for whoever he owns_  
"No, I only need her" Sam was about as blunt as a used pencil  
"I picked up a fresh batch the other week" one of the younger guys piped up "Some newly taken, some have been around the circuit. Only one of them with any permanent damage done to it. Might be worth having a pop round my shed to pick one out, James."  
A few of the guys turned round to have a look at the images the younger fellow had brought with them, including the piggish individual, James.  
There were still at least 5 of them fingering, inspecting and cleaving you open. You mentally thanked Sam for the excessive lube usage which by this point had just coated your entire body, yet still you could feel the rough friction of the numerous bony fingers plunging in and out of both sides of you.  
"Sam! It's your toy, at least come and have a squeeze of it" one of them chirped up  
"I'd have more than a squeeze normally, I'm sure it'd rather see someone else at the moment now. It's never allowed outside the house, so I'm sure the change of company is appreciated."  
Sams false bravado returned trying to impress his colleagues. It was like a competition of who could be the biggest arsehole to their slave.  
Your gaze flickered over to Sam, completely and utterly broken. You managed to catch his eye long enough that he could see the glimmer in your eye fade,you vaguely hoped he'd stop this all once he saw how upset you were. Your master just looked away. That was the last time he made eye contact with you  
As time ticked on, some of them lost interest in you, returning to their beverages, one or two of them every now and again would comment on your figure or the serious lack of whip marks, some adding their own marks to your skin.  
It reached 6:30pm when Sam checked his watch and called out that dinner was nearly ready to he had to prepare you for the meal. Unfortunately the steel frame you were strapped into was situated upon wheels so he could simply roll you out of the room, the most inhuman way possible. It was like he was simply moving an artists canvas rather than a human being. Something to be admired and judged, not something to love. You wanted to hang your head in shame but the damn straps kept your head upright so you could see each one of the men eyeballing you and licking their lips as you were wheeled away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get ready for round two babe"  
_Round two?!_  
He unlocked your head, removed the gag, shoved a small powdery pill into your mouth and poured some water down your gullet almost waterboarding you as he did it. Before you could argue with him and beg for him to stop, he plunged the gag back in your mouth.   
Something in Sam had switched, he was back to the uncaring, verging on brutal master you'd had that night before he confessed his feelings for you. That night was horrifying, every time you played it in your mind, it scared you that Sam was just pretending to like you for a joke, plus the pain. You never really enjoyed the pain but that time was flat out excruciating.  
Sam just didn't seem to care at all anymore.  
You could feel the unknown pill kicking in, relaxing your limbs, your fingers and toes becoming increasingly more numb. The word "Sam!" tried to leave your mouth but the gag prevented much movement. Even still, Sam knew what you were trying to say, god knows he got used to you shouting his name while gagged.  
"Don't call me that. You address me as Sir or Master. You know this, call me that again and you'll be punished, we discussed this. Nod if you understand."   
You fulfilled his request and allowed him to do as he pleased. He began untying you from the frame, when your arms detached they fell straight over Sams broad shoulders.   
All your limbs were completely limp, so he had full control over all of your motions.   
Sam wasted no time in leaning your body over a tall narrow block placed at an uncomfortable angle with your hips, presenting your open arse to the sky and the top half of your body awkwardly slumped over the front of it just resting on your forearm. Your face pressed down and turned, forced to view the long dinning table to your right.   
Sam obviously sensed what you were about to do and found a clamp to pin your head down to the edge of the table just as you went to look up at him.  
You'd now lost the ability to move your head, your arms were clamped in thick metal cuffs to the table, thighs spread wide and tied to the wood block, giving a clear line of sight to your cunt. Well and truly immobilised. If that wasn't enough, your ankles were locked to the table too.

_What am I going to do with my feet Sam? Attempt to run away when I'm 3ft off the floor?!_

Once Sam had set you up, he shifted some things around behind you and then began welcoming the guests to sit. They all had a good laugh at the position you were forced into. You noted you were assembled at the head of the table with all the chairs perpendicular to the side of you. The only chair left was the one at the other head of the table. Sam returned with each persons food, the soup you worked so hard on and a big basket of bread. The final thing he brought out, he his behind his back  
"Oh Y/N" a sweet tone chimed at you, your eyes flicked over to Sam and he revealed the huge dildo from behind him. It was the biggest one you'd seen about to be shoved into you, your eyes bulged and you shrieked trying to get Sam to realise that this had gone too far, but all you seemed to achieve was to gain raucous laughter emerging from the crowd.  
Your master strode over to you and brushed his fingertips down your spine, beginning at your neck and traced all the way to your exposed asshole, dipping in just the pad of his index finger and swirling his finger around. God you loved the feel of Sam inside you normally although you were never one for performing in front of an audience.   
"Ooh, So tight for me baby. Not to worry, we'll start you off with something smaller. This can be your entree. We'll get you something bigger for the main" he glanced over to his colleague sat next to you unable to tear his eyes off your dangling tits  
 _Take a picture, it'll last longer, pervert_  
"Simon, do you want to do the honours?" Simon eagerly accepted the bottle of lube outstretched to him and began rubbing the fluid roughly around your hind quarters. The others talked and slurped their soup down while Creepy McWrinkledface behind you continued to rub you down, slapping you every now and then, getting you ready to be filled.  
Sam finally offered him the yellow smallish dildo to use on you, he tried to shove it inside you a little bit too enthusiastically causing you to wriggle and shriek. Sam slapped you, hard. He lent down to whisper into your ear;  
"Embarrass me anymore and I won't be responsible for my actions. I really care about you honey, but you're making it difficult right now" If you had the power of speech at the moment, Sam would get a tongue lashing, but given your current circumstance, all you could do was mutter a submissive "Yes,Sir"   
"Good girl, my good beautiful girl" His voice barely more than a breath, not wanting to expose your relationship to the rest of the room  
Simon was wiping off his hands when Sam righted himself and announced the finishing touch on the display i.e you and your bright red arse.   
The toy was rotating inside you, _what the hell is he doing?_ Then the mechanical whirring started and the pumping motion began. Turns out the toy was just a screw-on attachment to the motor that generated the back and forth motion, tearing its way further and further into you. While you adjusted to the painful sensation coming from your rear, Sam took his seat at the opposite head of the table and began discussing work matters as if you weren't even there. He occasionally looked over to you and would wink if no-one was watching him, you wanted to refuse his gesture, but you were quite literally locked into his gaze.   
The meal went on and the toys got bigger and bigger, your arse got more and more painful.Your skin must have been drinking the lube because after ten minutes of a new size being put in, it felt like the lube was never even there.

By the time that Winchester was serving up dessert. Your arse was so red hot that it felt more like a volcano, It burnt like you were taking a dip in a lava pool too. As a joke, one of the men took some of the ice cream they were having and began smearing it on to your rear. They all laughed at your embarrassment while your face flushed to match your arse. You couldn't help but appreciate the temporary cooling feel of the melting down you, dripping off you on to the table.  
"So for the finale, we're going to use this to really wreck it" Sam called and re-revealed the humongous   
dildo. There's no way in hell the entire thing could fit inside you without it settling halfway inside your rib cage.

Inside your head you were screaming 'red' at your master, pleading him to stop this before it began. His eyes said he really couldn't care less what you thought. Sam began the process by wiggling around the toy already protruding out of you around in large circles, each degree it turned it stretched you even more. He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself, as did the surrounding audience, gawking at your glowing spread bottom.

Sam groaned and pulled the purple slick toy out from you, as soon as it was out he began gently applying lube generously over you and inside you, it became more like a lubricant version of Victoria Falls.   
"Enjoy this slut, hold on tight" he began easing the colossal new toy in generating a deep shriek from within you.   
  
"Well that doesn't help your situation,now does it? You know you're meant to be silent" you flinched as you could see the shadow of his arm raising above his head, this earned a chuckle from Sam and co. He swung his hand down with the fullest force impacting with the base of the toy, injecting it abrupt and unforgiving. Searing pain tore through you, Sam had gone too far. You were so done with Sam now, the minute this was over, you were leaving him. He said he'd set you free and free you would be. You'd rather be a slave again than have to put up with Winchester idolising you one and mercilessly abusing you the next.

Trickling endlessly,tears seeped out of you like a mountainside spring. You were almost completely in love with Sam; your Sam! The light at the end of this tormenting tunnel of ashy black despair, your supposed saviour and the best friend you'd had. Gone. All lost in a single evening of him trying to show off to his friends. Fuck him, because he was certainly done being able to fuck you. The audience scraped up the last of their desserts and washed it down with the wine, the good wine that Sam had bought just for you (almost as to add insult to injury) while they were just watching you get completely destroyed by the driving toy. The pain was verging on indescribable. You weren't going to be able to sit down for a month after all this. Sam turned down the machines velocity so it was just slowly penetrating you and then removing itself at the same, slow speed. At least this was slightly less agonising than before.  
  
By the time he'd cleaned the plates and glasses, Sam came over to you to release and set you up for "Round three of the fun". Winchester walked round to your front, with a quick hidden smile at you, in an attempt to calm you, he clipped a rope leash to the silver ringed choker secure around your neck. Sam had never felt the need to keep you on a lead before, he trusted you to follow him, this was just insulting. He worked his way around you, unlatching all the fixtures locking you down quickly and carefully as to not disturb the pattern of the thrusting dildo, still pounding into your excruciatingly maroon arse.   
The intruder stopped mid flow and was inch by inch, drawn out of you, finally giving your hind quarters a chance to have the blood flow return to a normal pace.   
Sam pulled you off the table and on to your feet, he barely even looked down to you while he strode out of the room, dragging you ungracefully behind him while still gagged,holding back the shit storm Sam was in for after you were both out of public view.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as you were back in the room this all began in, Sam hastily unleashes you only for your restraints to be replaced by his arms locking you in a vice like hug. Your arms only reciprocated the hug as you weren't sure you could stand on your own two feet, the effects of the drug he made you choke down earlier still weren't completely gone.

"I'm so sorry Y/N, I know you must hate this so much and I swear I'll make it up to you. You've done absolutely everything I've asked you to and more"  
 _C'mon Sam, ungag me, You are so in for it now!_  
"I owe you so much. I just, I just wanted to say...how proud of you I am"  
 _Proud? Proud of what, me being abused by you and your buddies and not going on a killing spree?_   
Sam ungaged you swiftly and softly, you gritted your teeth,ready to unleash hell on your master  
A-and... I wanted to say, how much I love you"  
 _What now?_

The rage inside you that had been bubbling and burning under the surface ready to be unleashed unto him the minute you could speak, but he'd manage to find the few words that stopped everything. You tried to find the right thing to say to him but you found yourself standing there gobsmacked while he looked adoringly into your eyes. Day and night looked more akin than you two did right now.   
  
"Fuck you Sam Winchester"   
"What?! I tell you I love you and you give me that?" Sam was completely taken aback, new tears coated your eyes in a thin film.  
"You treated me like an equal, took care of me, made me feel human again and then ask me to do this. Suddenly I'm just a slave for you to pass around your buddies like a goddamn sharing platter. I'm done Sam. You said you'd free me, so the minute I'm free, I'm leaving you!" Sam's expression changed almost instantaneously from love to a sad rage. He searched around desperately for the right words to say, anything to regain the situation. Unfortunately Sam never had the best way of expressing his emotions, he settled for anger. His eyes began to overflow, one drop spilled down his face. He dismissed it with the back of his hand and drew his attention back to you.  
"Well... fine then Y/N. You can't leave me anyway, I still own you." He took a noted step toward you so his grand stature was even more significant over you, almost asserting his dominance.

"Now you will fucking behave yourself or I will chain you up in your room and leave you there for a month!" You could see him trying not to yell at you, he kept it at a an enraged whisper/growl, barely able to contain his upset, his voice fragile as fine glass, ready to break at any moment.

You couldn't figure out if he was serious or this was just the anger talking. The only thing you could reply with was a resigned "fine" in a small voice. You knew how this ended; the same way it always does. You walked yourself over to the preprepared black metallic stocks, bent yourself to a right angle over the middle, with your upper half laid down on the the sterile silver table on the other side, causing a metal clank to reverberate off the surface, the cold of the table piercing up through you freezing your naked upper body causing shivers to spawn out from your heart and through the rest of your body. You awaited Sam to lower the top half of the restraining stocks. Sam approached you, paused and then slammed down the upper half, making you jump, you could hear the padlocks click into place and feel the frame shake as Sam tested its hold  
Sam strolled round to the front of you and crouched down next to you, you tried to look away but he turned your head back to him  
"I'm still incredibly mad at you, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. We'll talk about it after" He leant down to kiss you but you simply turned your head away. Sam gave in with a groan, kissed your shoulder tenderly, ran his hand through your hair and disappeared.

Ten minutes into their next session and they were drunk enough to enjoy you without hesitation and physical enough to force themselves inside you once again. This time, with your new position, you knew what was about to come and you mentally braced yourself for the upcoming fuck festival. Location? Your glowing red backside.   
"Hey Sam! It's your party, you get first go on it!" someone roared from the crowd. The angle at which you were tied into the contraption made it impossible for you to see behind you, fortunately the dimensions of the block were such that they couldn't see your upper half either. He shuffled unconfidently towards you, you could hear the pats on his firm back and rousing cheers from his adoring fans, encouraging his steps toward you. You knew when he reached you because you felt that familiar calloused hand rubbing soothingly over you. Any other time, you'd kill for the feel of his hand, the feel of home, the feel of comfort and safety. His touch had become tainted, upsetting and unwanted, the mere thought of that felt like you'd been stabbed through the stomach.  
"Better get some lube if I'm gonna do this" he was quickly interrupted by another who commented   
"No need, Winchester, It'll take it,I'm sure. Just go in dry" you whimpered audibly on the final word.   
_Surely he won't?! I may actually pass out with the pain of that!_  
"Listen to it squeal, I should use some lube, I might want to use it tomorrow, can't do that if it's perfect little cunt is ripped in two" Sams' statement got the desired laugh out of his audience and he was quickly silent as the rest of them chortled heartily, hastily retrieving some lube for you.   
  
Working cool circles into your stinging flesh, his hands were ice on a furnace. He'd chosen the cooling lube, worked almost like aftersun, more like afterabuse, you thought. It was glorious, you could feel the swelling reducing, even if only minutely. Although the swelling you could feel in Sams denims that lay against you, kept enlarging. By the time his long fingers had coated you inside and out, you heard his flies come down.   
_Come on Y/N, you can do this! So what if he's pissed you off, you can yell at him later, just get through... AAGHHH!_   
Your train of thought was cut off suddenly by Sams cock sliding slick inside of you. It wasn't the size of him that pained you (that was normally the issue), that had been taken care of by the monstrous dildo they'd shoved inside of you earlier. Hell, after that, little Sam felt very much little inside of you. You hoped to god that whatever they'd done to you back there, it would heal.   
You could feel Sam holding back with the thrusts, he'd been rougher with you when you were having sex for fun.   
"Come on lad, put some effort into it, It probably earned it. Has it been disobedient lately? Pissed you off at all?"  
Sam halted inside of you abruptly  
You could almost hear the cogs turning in his head, he had seemed genuinely upset by your rejection of his love declaration and you'd seen him get violent when he was upset, never toward you, but if he was persuaded?  
 _Oh shit._ You gripped the edges of the tables and readied yourself for the worst.  
Clearly you and Sam had mutual thoughts on the matter  
To the delight of the crowd, your master slammed balls deep into your arse. His pace was relentless, his grunts getting louder, his stokes getting harder. Some new hands even added to the party with slaps interjected between Sams' thrusts.  
"C'mon slave, let's hear you scream" one of the guests jeered, allowing the guttural screech you had been holding in to erupt, Krakatoa style out of you. The noise encouraged your man to dig his claws into your hips and pull your body into him, stretching you slightly as the top of you was still locked into the stocks. Sam began to speed up. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Stutter and his climax had peaked. You felt the warm fluid of Sam fill up the cavity that used to be your arse to full capacity and then some. You could hear his breath try to regain a normal pace, as the other men cheered him on. You could taste the salt streaming down your face, splashing on to the table below you as the silent sobs rained down. Sam wiped his mess up, redressed himself and announced to the group, that he was going to get more beers   
Don't leave me Sammy a small voice in your head cried out  
"One at a time, fellas, Don't break my toy" the men responded with mumbles of approval and quickly disputed whose turn it was next.   
You blocked the needy voice out of your mind  
You can do this Y/N you reminded yourself again and again.   
Sams distinctive footsteps reentered the room accompanied by the clinking of fresh bottles. A new cock slipped quickly inside of you, not as big as Sams and was less brutal, still taking your breath away with the shear surprise of the motion. It must've been one of the older guys taking his turn with you.   
Looking to the other side, you saw Sams legs coming toward you, straddling the rest of the table in front of you. His right hand held yours reassuringly, you gripped him white-knuckled back as he rubbed small circles into your hand. His opposite hand, stroking your hair, pushing it out of your face whenever your body was thrown forward by the force of whichever intruding penis pushed too hard. He carefully raised your head onto his lap, giving you a more comforting surface than the plane of the table. He stayed there until the end, occasionally pausing to swig his beer or to talk to the other men but his right hand never left yours. You were furious and distraught at Sam, but nothing else mattered right there and then. His hand was the anchor that kept you tethered to sanity. You couldn't deny that you returned his affection. In the darkest of moments, we rely on those we love more than anything, more than any argument could interrupt. His hand clasping yours tight meant more to you than all the worlds' wealth in that moment. Your frantic thoughts were rudely interrupted by a fairly incoherent voice;  
"What are you doing round there Winchester? Singing it lullabies?!" the ugly voice of the vulgar James radiated out over the general noise of the aroused crowd.   
"Hardly! I figured if its' back door is occupied, I may as well keep the front door full too" Your masters dick was well hidden from you, he simply had to keep up the lie. This seemed to satisfy the crowd enough, their attention was much more focused on you than on Sam. Sam even leaned down to kiss your head once or twice and quietly whisper 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry'. You couldn't respond though, your bodies' only reaction was to muffle the sobs and keep the tears falling, occasionally squeezing Sam's hand tight when the pain got too much. Sam never left your side throughout it, not once.

After three had followed Sam, fucking your arse and pussy red raw. Sam called out that you were done for the day and had to be left alone. He stood quickly, struggling to free your hand from him and quickly herded the guests out of the room, back to the dining room. The lights flicked off and the door swung shut, with you still locked down, immobilised.


	5. Chapter 5

The blackout had been going on for around thirty minutes now, your upset and anger growing with every moment that passed. You could hear the party continuing on outside the room, raised voices were becoming more and more slurred, drinks were finished and new bottles were cracked open. Eventually you could hear the front door opening and closing, the guests must be leaving. Finally! It must've been past midnight. Silence swarmed through the house as the last guest left with a stumble down the steps and the front door crashing closed. Sam's footsteps came sprinting into the room, lights flicking on, momentarily blinding you while Sam went to work on the locks that bound you. The upper half of the stocks was the last restraint to come off. He handed you a fresh set of t-shirt and shorts to cover yourself. He'd barely even helped you upright before the fury was unleashed upon him.  
"What the fuck, Sam. How dare you! I can't keep up with you anymore. One minute you love me, the next minute..." you couldn't even find the words to accurately describe the evening you just had,you simply gesture around the room "... **that** happens. I honestly can't tell if you really like me or you're just finding new ways to torture me"  
"Y/N I do love you, I really do, I just had to keep the act up."  
You forced a sarcastic laugh out at his logic  
"Sam, I know you, you enjoyed that just as much as any of the other perverts you invited tonight. You could see I was in pain and you didn't stop. Why didn't you stop, Sammy?"  
"I explained I had to before, I said I'm sorry, I said I'd make it up to you. Why isn't that enough for you?"  
"Because you turned me into just a slave again, not a woman you claimed you loved!" You couldn't help but explode at Sam, with realisation at the true root of your anger, you struggled to catch your breath and quickly ran out of the room.  
"Y/N!, Y/N!" You could faintly hear your Winchester calling to you as you sprinted away from him.  
You dove into 'your' room quickly slamming the door to a close and threw yourself on the small crappy bed in the dingy slave room you used to call home. You daren't sit down as you were confident your arse would be in a painful disagreement with you on that front.  
The door hadn't even been opened in months, you had refused to even step inside the room since Sam had pronounced his like for you, it brought back too many painful memories. Plus Sam was a tad possessive and refused to sleep without you tucked in beside him.  
"What the hell are you doing in here Y/N, this isn't your room anymore" he tried to sit down next to you, but you adopted the spread eagle position (ironically a position that normally he loved) to prevent him lingering  
"If you're going to treat me like a slave, then you may as well just leave me in here where I belong"  
He was silent; obviously struggling to find the right words, whether his upcoming words were to calm or infuriate you, you couldn't know.  
Sam began anxiously pacing around the room, his hands gripped around the back of his head. You could feel the fury of him from where you were laid.  
  
"Well if you want to act like a fucking slave, then...then I may as well just sell you. I'll just sell you to the next owner and get myself a slave that will fucking listen to me!"   
You both remained entirely speechless at that statement.  
_Sam, my Sam, wanted to sell me. Sell me like I was nothing more than old junk to be sold at a garage sale._  
You couldn't breathe. Not more than two hours ago had he announced his love for you and now, now he wanted to auction you off?  
Your face looked up to Sam barely able to comprehend the words he'd just spewed out. Sam's face was contorted into a combination of anger and anguish. He recognised that he'd just gone too far in that moment.  
"Y/N...look, I didn't mean it, I'm wasn't thinking,I'm sorry" he couldn't seem to remedy the situation, the damage had been done, you gawped at him in disbelief still.  
"Get.the.fuck.out.Sam." deadpan voice prominent  
He stammered through an incoherent jumble of apologetic words, until he crashed out of the room and away.  
How could he say that to you? After everything he did for you and you did for him. He was ready to give you away at a moments notice.  
Your master made a noted entrance back into the room, holding something. You couldn't quite see until you looked around properly and saw the glint off of the knife's blade  
_Jesus Fucking Christ Sam!_  
"What are you going to do with that Sam? Please,I'm sorry." you leapt off of the bed and backed into the corner, trying to hide away from him.  
"Sam, please! I'll do anything, Please...Sir" you crouched into the corner, Sams' silhouette blocking everything aside his shadow looming over you.  
He briefly halted at being called his dominant name, head cocked to the side slightly at the use of the name. Sams enraged path continued straight toward you, he grabbed you by the neck, lifted you up by that damn collar you'd been restrained in.  
You weren't going out without a fight! You struggled away from him, but his large hand stayed secure. The icy blade pressed into the flesh of your neck. You daren't move an inch.  
You looked into his eyes for the last time, enjoying the warm murky green of his eyes, revelling in the warmth of his aroma, the musky flannel, the potent aftershave you loved, his rapid breath, warm and beer scented washing over you. You realised in that crystallising moment, you truly loved him back, you couldn't deny that. At least you'd go out knowing how you felt. Most slaves ended up this way, at least you got to feel loved once.  
A slow slit ripped its way through... The collar?  
The leather tore straight and the broken collar fell to the floor.  
  
Sam threw the knife back and away from you, it slid down on the floor and out the door.  
He dumped you back into a standing position and took a measured step back from you.  
"There. I kept my promise to you. You're free, you can leave. Just go Y/N" his voice barely above a whisper, utterly broken.  
The Winchester collapsed onto the bed, head cradled in his hand, wrapped in a cocoon of self-loathing, he couldn't come to terms with what he'd forced you to do. He finally understood how you felt.  
"Do you get why I'm hurt Sam? I hated this whole evening and it hurt, it hurt so much. I just couldn't believe you put me through that"  
"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never meant for it to go that far, I'm sorry" He repeated these words as a mantra along with other words to that effect. He slammed back on the bed, one hand loose on the bed and one hand covering his eyes, failing to hide the tears that began to spill.

You knelt over him, legs outstretched bringing back the burning ache of your arse, you weren't going to be able to sit down for a while, you knew it.  
You grabbed his hand tight and pressed a swift kiss into his palm.  
"I'm not going anywhere Sam. We'll talk this out" you said unconfidently. You needed him to calm down before you could have a rational conversation with him. Giving him a mild dose of confidence in your staying might help a bit.  
He slid up so you were face to face, with whimpered 'Thank you's' over and over again, his hands gently stroking your arms; your back, your hair softly, softly, almost afraid to touch you. You leaned your forehead onto his reciprocating the soft touches. As much as you were frustrated with him, you couldn't stand to see him this way, in so much pain.  
He cupped his hands around you face so he could see you properly.  
"I will spend the rest of my time with you, fixing the damage I caused tonight. Whatever you need, I'll do for you... and when you want to leave. I'll respect your choice. Just let me make it up to you first, please"  
This wasn't going to be a quick fix situation. Could you stay with him that long, knowing what he could and had done with you?

Eventually, after an eternities worth of staring match, you gave him a swift peck on the cheek and told him you'd stay. After all, you couldn't deny how you felt for each other, you decided to be the better person here, against all rational thought, and give him a second chance. People had done similar things to you before and felt no remorse, Sam looked like you just ripped his heart out and stamped on it. Crawling off of his lap, you stood upright and extended your hand out to him. Your favourite smile graced his face for the first time since the evening began, took yours and allowed you to help him up. You tugged him along out of the slave room into the kitchen  
"Big bucket of ice, glass of wine and a hell of a lot of chocolate, now." He nearly flew around the kitchen collecting items off the list, you strolled into the living room and switched on your favourite show. When he rounded the corner into the room, he sighed at the sight of your favourite show on (he couldn't stand it, but you loved it)  
"Not a fucking chance you get to complain about this, Sam" smirking as you instructed him.  
He placed the chocolates and the wine onto the coffee table, the large bucket of ice on the floor by the sofa  
"What is the bucket of ice for, Y/N?"  
You simply responded by dropping your shorts and plunging arse first into the ice.  
_God that feels good!_  
He laughed at your positioning, followed by him slipping comfortably onto the couch behind you, so you were sat between his legs, his hands came to rest on your shoulders, deeply massaging them, soothing you with his touch with your head lulling back on to his leg  
You reached out to grab the wine, but Sam beat you to it.  
"Nope, I'm doing everything for you. I guess I'm your slave now" he chuckled at the irony  
"How about we just belong to each other? No slaves involved"  
"I'd like that"  
"Well, I like you Sam"  
"I love you" he responded with a kiss pressed into the top of your head  
"I love you too" You could tell you'd made the right call by staying with him

"So what's happening on this weeks episode?" he asked with false curiosity, easing you back into the normality you two had become accustomed to.


End file.
